


Our paths cross again

by joes_lactade_pills



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Din djarin face reveal, First Kiss, Fluff, Lots of blushing, M/M, Mos Pelgo (Star Wars), One Shot, Post chapter 16 of the mandalorian, Reunions, din gets flustered easy, im sorry I’m bad at tags, so does Cobb tho so they are even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joes_lactade_pills/pseuds/joes_lactade_pills
Summary: Din Djarin decides to return to mos pelgo after having to give up his son to the Jedi. He doesn’t really know why until he locks lips with the person he’s been looking for though.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	Our paths cross again

**Author's Note:**

> HEY YALL. This is my first fic I’m posting on here AND my fist fic I’m writing about the mandalorian. Im sorry if this isn’t that good, like I said, it’s my first fic. Also sorry this is very short I wrote this before bed in kind of a rush cuz I didn’t want the idea I had for this to escape my brain.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy tho. DINCOBB RIGHTS

Din was never used to reunions. He never saw people for a second time, especially people he got close to on missions. They always ended up dead or he just was always too scared to go back. that definitely changed once he met grogu. Something about that green bundle of joy changed something in him, he WANTED to revisit places and see old faces, get to know them more and make deeper connections. But now....that thing that actively made him wanna change was gone....of training on some unknown planet with that unknown Jedi.   
“Dank ferrik am I am actual idiot I didn’t even ask for his kriffing name”  
Din felt like a fucking dumbass for just blindly trusting the jedi like that, but it was to late, them, that blue and white astromech, and grogu were long gone and now he just sat in the Slave ones main seating area. Bo and koska were dropped off about 6 hours ago and they had just dropped off Cara so she could continue her duty as a ranger. 

“Hey mando” a muffed made voice said over the communicator, it was boba, “me and fennec have some unfinished business in tatooine, do you want us to drop you off anywhere before we go?” Din was kinda shocked, he hadn’t thought of what he was gonna do now, no ship, no home, barley any creed, and no kid. but suddenly he was hit with a memory.  
"i hope our paths cross again"  
"as do i"  
it was of the marshal, cobb vanth. that wannabe mando that turned out to be actually not that bad. din didnt know why HE of all people in the galaxy, heck out of all the people on TATOOINE of all planets, he thought of Cobb. 

“Uh actually I have uh....friend on tatooine I can stay with until further notice, he lives in mos pelgo” din felt his face turn red a little bit. He didn’t know why this was happening, this hasn’t happened since he met omera and that was more out of just him not being treated kindly in a long while. Boba lightly chuckled “good thing the slave ones data base is pretty old, mos pelgo aint on many modern maps”. Din nodded “I know.” 

The whole flight to tatooine was very quite. Din’s mind, not so much. His mind was racing With questions   
“Why did I think of Cobb first”  
“Why am I going back”  
“Why do I miss him”  
“What is he gonna say”  
“What am I GONNA SAY.”  
This lasted the whole flight over. He never thought about someone this way, ESPECIALLY about someone you only knew for a few days.  
“Alright we are here” boba voice echoed as he landed the slave one right outside the town.  
Fennec met din at the door. “Take care mando” “you to fennec”.  
The door lowered and out he stepped.  
He could see all the people staring. Din felt his heart start pounding as he saw a silhouette of what seemed to be Cobb. The door closed and din kept on walking. The slave one flew up and left the area. There’s no turning back now.  
He saw the silhouette turn and face him, it was indeed Cobb.

Cobb saw the outline of din walking towards the town. He couldn’t believe it, the tin man of his dreams, was back. Their paths where crossing again. Cobb, very impulsively started running towards the armored man. He could feel his face Turing bright red. One he reached mando he shot his arms out and slammed into a tight hug. His hands cradling the helmet. Din quickly and very impulsively wrapped his hands around cobbs waist

“Dank ferrik-“ Cobb whispered. “Your back, I can’t believe it your back-wait where’s the little guy?” “He’s with his own kind now”   
Cobb pulled his head away from din’s shoulder so he could look at him, he placed his hand on the side of din’s cold helmet. “I’m sorry that must have been so hard for you to do”. “It was, but I did the right thing, he’s safe now”. Din could feel his face get hotter and more red as he looked at the silver Fox that was wrapped in his arms. Is this what a crush felt like? He had no clue, but he kinda liked it. 

At this point no one in the town was looking at them, they had gone inside pretty much as Cobb din embraced. Which was kinda a good thing cuz din was feeling very risky. He took a deep breath and pulled his hands away from Cobb’s tiny waist. “Cobb I’m about to do something very....out there” he said. Cobb nodded and broke away from him. Din reached to the sides of his helmet and began to pull it off. Cobb’s eyes widened and his he became flushed. Din pulled off the helmet and dropped it at their side. His hair was a mess, but in a strangely adorable way, his brown eyes glistened in the binary’s rays. Cobb was astonished, and actually quite impressed, he didn’t know din could get even more attractive. “Oh also my name is din-“ he got cut off by Cobb grabbing his face and pulling him in for a kiss. Din’s face turned bright red. One of his hands went across Cobb’s upper back while the other went around his waist. Din pulled him in closer to kiss him back, even deeper. 

During this kiss is when he realized why he returned, he liked Cobb, well not just liked, loved, he loved Cobb. And this was it,he found his home.this is where he belonged.in mos pelgo, with this beautiful marshal of this run downtown, almost invisible town right in front of him, in his arms. He was finally at peace.


End file.
